The Angel with a Broken Wing
by water-lily43
Summary: Completed, yes! A Fic about Zell and his Guardian Angel. There'll be some swearing, hint of adult content none actually described, thank you. It's my first fanfic, but I'm rather pleased with it. Please r&r, thanks!
1. Introduction to Zell's Angel

The Angel with a Broken Wing  
  
Chapter 1 - Introduction to Zell's Angel  
  
You should have known by now who I am. But just in case it wasn't obvious enough, let me introduce myself formally. Or maybe this is just an excuse to linger on the introduction, for I am reluctant to tell this story. Why? You ask? You will rightly know when the time comes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
I am Zell's Angel. I do not have a name to call my own while he is still under my protection.  
  
First and foremost, I suppose I should describe a little to you what I look like. At least you can imagine someone speaking to you, rather than a whole page of impersonal words staring back at you.  
  
Well, since I'm an Angel, naturally I have wings sprouting from my back. But not every Angel's wings are the same in colour, or in size, shape, and what have you. Mine are the colour of freshly fallen snow, something which gives pride to me in these days when rarely anything else does. The shape is a longish one, starting a few inches below my neck to the calves of my feet, sometimes brushing the ground when I'm careless. The wings of an Angel often reflect his/her spiritual state, so you know something's very wrong when they're broken, turn black, or the feathers start falling off.  
  
Enough about the wings. Next, the hair. My hair has a rather unique shade, even in Angel Land. This was the place where I had grown up, and would return to after each of my missions end. You could see an assortment of hair colour here, ranging from white to black, to even purple. But blue was rare. Only one in a hundred Angels would get this shade ... and they say it's related to royalty. But it totally escapes me how I got this ... cos I sure as Hyne was not a Princess or whatever. Many loved touching my hair, saying that it's as smooth as silk and lovely as a sapphire the way it shines in the light. Even the Great Lord likes to stroke it every now and then, as if I'm a child. I wish they would keep their hands to themselves.  
  
My eyes match the colour of my hair, an inheritance from my dad, I've heard from some elder. Like I really bother about whom I got it from? As long as they can see things, my pupils could be white for all I care. My parents ... one is dead and the other has run away. I don't really want to say which is which, cos it really isn't of paramount importance. But you can probably guess why my tone is always so insolent and impudent. It's everyone for him/herself these days.  
  
I was assigned to Zell when he was at the very tender age of three, just after the First Sorceress' War. You know, the one where Adel tried to take over the World and ended when Laguna Loire and company trapped her in a seal. It was an agonisingly difficult time to choose a Master. Ah, a Master. That is what we call the one whom we protect. A Lady, then, if it was a girl. There were millions of children in pain ... and how would I know which I should attach myself to? Wondering around the era ... listening to their cries. It was emotionally draining enough.  
  
And then ... my wings led me to Him. As if having judgement and life of their own, they carried my body towards this little boy with sunshine hair, adorable face, his sparkling eyes with such innocence in them. I can never get the colour of his eyes right, not because I was colour-blind; only that they seemed to change from emerald to azure as they reflect the light. I could go on and on but it would bore you out, and mere words couldn't do justice to him. My wings weren't too off in their choice though, for immediately I was drawn, so to speak, towards him like a moth to a flame. He was simply the cutest little boy I had ever seen. I know, that was definitely an extremely biased opinion, but hey, it's MY opinion. This isn't to say that I choose my Masters based on their degree of kawaii -ness, but I was just captivated beyond speech. From the tip of his pert little nose to that kiddie accent he spoke with ... sigh...  
  
Maybe you would think of me as a cradle-snatcher. But consider this: I wasn't quite as ancient at that time compared to now (roughly the human equivalent of seven years old), and that I sure as hell wasn't blessed with the moral maturity that comes with the responsibility of being an angel. So what's stopping me from obsessing over my Master, just because he was more than a few years younger than me?  
  
WHAT A DAMN STUPID EXCUSE IF I'VE EVER SEEN ONE! You're right, so just get on with the story.  
  
Picking up from where I digressed ...as an Angel, it was my sworn duty to protect Zell from harm, from any bad influences or evil spirits that were lurking around and luring innocent souls into their path. I had to guide him in the way of the light. That was a rather life-draining job ...for Zell possessed a soul that was drenched with energy, hence that hyperactive side of him. And at the same time, he was filled with a delicate sensitivity, a side rarely seen by those who didn't know him well. His aura was one of fiery red colour, so beautiful that it was very hard to tear one's gaze away from it. He drew them bad guys like bees to honey. I had limitless opportunity to use many of my limit breaks to ward them off.  
  
You could say that I'm like some kind of Guardian Force; a GF that cannot be summoned, just like Odin. Only I do not appear in front of humans, and I do not really help him in the battle. You see my job was just to protect him, not interfere in his battles. Yep ...I generally just stay in the background, visible only to the spiritually enlightened, acutely sensitive people and of course ...the same kind as us. And it's hard that way, but those were the rules, so what could I have done?  
  
But all this time I was protecting him ...I just felt that it wasn't enough! I could not shield him from bullies like a certain damnable Seifer. Oh, don't get me wrong. he's a great guy and all, despite some manipulation by Ultimecia. BUT I JUST HATE HIM AND HIS GUTS! The reason being that he always teases my Zell and called him "Cry Baby Zell" when they were kids (and later became Chicken-wuss, just because of his hairstyle! Sheesh! Can't that guy say anything else except for insults?). How I wanted to rush up and dry my Master's tears! And give him a great big hug! But I couldn't .... he had Matron to do that for him. "Mawtyn" he said ... awww isn't he cute?  
  
Speaking of rules .. I always break them in little ways. The penalty for breaking them isn't too great. At most I would get some of my perks removed, like losing my voice .. or no meals for a week. Like that would matter much to me, if I could get to be closer to Zell? These, however doesn't include the major rules ... which I later broke anyway, with much regret. Alright .... enough of my rambling. Maybe you'll get to read the rest from my perspective, somebody else's, or even Zell's point of view, if you're lucky (The latter two being dependant on the author's mood). 


	2. Eyes on Me

Chapter 2 – Eyes on me.

Place: The Lighthouse orphanage

Time:  Around a year after the First Sorceress' War.

       "Baaaaaawl... Mawtyn~~~~~~ Seifurrr's beat me agaaaaain~~~~~!"

      "Arrrr… shuddup Crybaby Zell! Mawtyn's not here today. Neninenibooboo!!!"

    An extremely annoying Seifer was taunting my Master relentlessly. A prominent fury vein was pumping so hard in my temple that it was most certainly on the verge of bursting and giving me a brain haemorrhage. I could hardly stop myself from rushing at him and beating the hell out of him. Nothing could have stopped me… except... of course for the threat of severe punishment and the strong, vice-like grip of Seifer's Angel on my shoulder.

     "Get your hands off me! He can't bully my Master and get away with it! YOU! What are you doing, loafing off on your job? Aren't you supposed to lead him in the right path? He's going to turn into a violent bully when he grows up!" I glared at Seifer's Angel (SA for short, too long to type in full.)

    SA raised an eyebrow at my "comment".

     "I would watch your temper if I were you. Wouldn't want to get punished for breaking the rules."

     "Breaking what rule?" I shouted in indignation.

     "For example… _An Angel will not interfere in another Angel's job. An Angel will not attempt to harm any human, Master or not_. Need I go on? How about _An Angel will not fall for..._"

     "Alright, alright! I get the idea! Just get your hands off of me!" I cut him off anxiously before he could continue. God knows what would happen if the Great Lord heard his words! Especially that last rule……

    SA looked at me with much distrust.

     "What's to say that you wouldn't rush up and try to murder him if I let go of your arm?"

    I looked at him for a while, amazed that I had not succeeded in fooling him. Usually, he was as gullible as they come but what the hey???

     "Alright, I promise… no, I swear it upon my life that I will not resort to violence, is that good enough for you?" _At least, not for a few minutes while you're still watching me like a hound dog watches the door._

    SA had a sceptical expression on his face, but finally relented when he realised that Seifer had gone off to another place, and he had to follow his tiresome Master around, you know. Oh… that was my opinion again.

    _I don't get it! What does he see in such a Master? And he's a guy for crying out loud. Strange one, that SA!_

    And so most of the days revolved around me trying to rush up and beat up Seifer when he bullied my Master, and SA trying to fend off my attacks. I really wondered why he believed me time and time again when I "swore" that I wouldn't try to murder Seifer. Heh. Maybe he was dumb… or he just knew that I didn't have the guts to do it. 

    It would have gone on as thus uneventfully if I had not been so careless. I cursed myself vehemently and yet again... The self-blame wasn't too harsh…

    How careless was I, you might have asked. (Please do!) One of the major cock-ups in the history of Angels, let me tell you.

    I had been carefully brushing my feathers so as to let my wings maintain its lustrous sheen. I brush it a few thousand times per day, and it was during this period that I let my guard down the most. So down it was, that anyone sensitive enough would have seen me. You know how kids are… they're more alert to this kind of stuff than adults, for they're purer at heart. 

  There I was, hiding in a secluded corner, thinking that it was safe. Zell and the other kids had gone to play at the beach. I was thinking of a quick break. At times like these, I would either ask Seifer's Angel to help me keep an eye on my Master, or I would form a temporary shield over him as a meagre form of protection. Dear Lord… how very wrong I was to assume that way……

"Oh Feathery Wings 

  So Light to feel

  Around thy Master

  Form a shield

 Keep evil spirits 

 Miles away

 And I shall brush you tenderly

 Day by day.

    This was a song I would sing to myself (softly, of course) whenever engaged in such an act. It always made me calm down, as a sense of serenity would enshroud over me and chase away the fiery temper flares that I might have been harbouring.

     "Whooo are yoo? Waat (not a typo okay?) arrr yoo doin' here?"  A tiny but shrill voice that distinctively belongs to my Master rang out in the room.

    I jumped and yelled at THAT highly unexpected sound.

     "Uh… I… uh… I'm just a dream. You know, pictures you see when you sleep." I stammered, trying to find a way out. 

    What a stupid lie that was! I shake my head at you, ZA (Zell's Angel, duh!)!

     "B ..… but Ah'm not sleepin'!" Zell cried out in his cute little kid's voice. 

    Argh ..… I just can't stand it when he talks in that way… I just want to hug him to death!

     "Alright, maybe you aren't, but some people dream in the day too! It's called daydreaming. Okay? Zell Zell?"

      " 'kay! Waat is your name?" Zell asked, still not very convinced. Whoever said Zell wasn't smart clearly didn't know him too well.

     "Just call me A!" I said with a twinkle in my eye. "Bye!!!" I waved at him, and ran out of there as if fire was burning up my a**.

     "Byeee A!!!!!" He waved frantically and jumped up and down excitedly. Maybe he was happy to make a new friend, or maybe he just has too much energy. Sigh.

    A dilemma presented itself to me. Should I be happy that he had seen me at least once? Should I be sad that he would forget my very existence the moment some new thing caught his eye? Or maybe I should be worried that my Master has already sensed my presence? 

    Oh Lord… why did I have to grow up and think of such things now? Grow up? Yeah… I was at the ripe old age of twelve (heh) while Zell was only four. Angels grow at a different rate from humans, and it isn't always in a regular pattern. More likely it was based on the spiritual development of that particular Angel. So you could say that I grew up in an alarming speed when I was guarding over Zell. Till this day, I still have not the faintest clue why this was so.

     "You're in deep trouble, Zell's Angel!" A stern voice broke the silence that had settled over the surroundings while I was buried in my thoughts, brow furrowed in concentration.

     "Sigh… I know, Seifer's Angel. But I didn't know that he would come back so soon! I thought that I could just sneak in a break… I've been so busy recently, you have no idea how exhausting it gets!" I looked up at him with a pleading look.

     "Don't look at me like that. There's nothing I can do to help you escape the penalty. This time, I can't cover your tracks any longer. For someone else has reported your deed to the Great Lord."

    "I'm not asking you to help me cover my tracks! I'm just begging you to help me look after my Master. I know… there'll be a replacement while I carry out my punishment. But I don't trust anyone else… so please?" My eyes were practically shining with unshed tears, for the thought of leaving my Master for even a short while was too devastating for words.

     "Alright… seeing that you had not revealed yourself intentionally, I will help you. And I have to take some responsibility for not warning you in time." SA turned his head away at the sight of my reddening eyes.

    I knew I was being manipulative. He always had no resistance over crying girls. And he was a kind-hearted soul, which I had always known. I should give him more credit than judging him based on his Master.

    You must be thinking how in Hyne's name did I get to become an Angel, with such obvious faults and immaturity, not to mention a really foul mouth? Hmm… to tell you the truth, I did a little bit of acting when the Great Lord interviewed me. Despite this, though, I always tried my best to protect my Masters, which is something I recall with pride. But as the years sneaked by, something seemed to have tainted my heart. Or I might have lost something precious along the way.

    That is why I lo… uh ..… I care for my Master so much. His pureness had stopped me from continuing that slow, but sure destruction of my formerly virtuous self. Strange… Angels were supposed to show the way, not the other way round!

    After breaking that important rule of revealing myself before a human, I was confined to a solitary cell in the Heavens for half a year, restricted from the mortal world during this period. Every single day, I had to write a journal on my wrongdoings and a promise to never break the rule again. It was pure torture… keeping me away from my Master. 

    How I miss him. Half a year… which may be mere six months for some. But it seemed like eternity to me…… 

    _Not good, ZA. You're sinking in deeper with every passing day. You had better do something about this._

    A nagging, albeit small, voice could be heard at the back of my head. And what it said couldn't be nearer to what I had feared for the longest time……


	3. A Parting only makes the heart grow fond...

Chapter 3 – A Parting only makes the heart grow fonder……

     "Hey there, ZA! You're back after your confinement, eh? Whew am I glad to pass the baton to you!" A cheery voice greeted me as I walked up to resume my position as Zell's Angel.

     "Yep… that's right. I'm glad to be back as well! Now I'm so sick of journals that the mere mention of it leaves a bitter aftertaste in my mouth! Urgh!" I don't usually make small talk with the other Angels. I was quite the loner (kind of like Squall, really) but today was different. A deliciously warm feeling seemed to spread all over me, and I just felt like passing it on to others.

      "I must commend you on the great job you have done on him! Hyne knows how you do it… he has threats coming at him 24/7! It's a wonder one can still stand up after warding them away at the end of each day! I only have respect and admiration for you, ZA! Keep up the good work!"

_     When will he ever stop his rambling? I want to get back to my Master before something bad happens!_

    I was kind of impatient, and started shifting my weight from one foot to another. But of course, he did not notice it a bit and continued going on and on about how much energy he had expensed while taking care of Zell on my behalf. Was he expecting some kind of acknowledgement from me? Fat Hope.

     "Whoah… look at the time! It's about right now that little bully Seifer starts taunting Zell. I think I gotta rush. Sorry for being so abrupt!" In a desperate attempt to get away, I thought of the lamest excuse there could ever be.

_    I hope he falls for it._ I muttered to myself.

     "Right! I should be on my way then… in search of another Lady. I've had it up to _here_ with Masters. Ha Ha!" He laughed uproariously, placing his hand at his chin to indicate his aversion.

    _What a pompous idiot. _I thought in contempt, while faking a big laugh along with him.

     "Well, see ya around!" He waved; I returned it, and started rushing towards Zell in a hurry.

_    I can't wait to see him again! _I could remember thinking so as I rushed to my Master's side.

    Ah… how I've missed him. I did not fully realise the extent of it until I saw his face. But I did not get a chance to reflect on it, which was fortunate. Or I would have fried my brains thinking about the implications and whatnot.

     "Oh… you're finally back! What a relief! Your replacement wasn't of much use… I had to help out all of the time!" Seifer's Angel broke into a huge smile to indicate his happiness at my return. I suppose I couldn't blame him… it _was_ rather tiring to have to look after two little boys. Hah.

     "Yeah… I could have guessed. He looks, sounds, and acts like a himbo. Gwahahahaha!!!" I let out a great peal of laughter as I readied my stance for the onslaught of attacks from the evil kind.

     "Watch your mouth… you've just had a taste of the consequences of breaking the rules! I shouldn't need to remind you of that!"

     "Aye aye… sir! Now if you don't mind… Ah've got some defending to do!" I jested in a badly imitated accent.

    Things did not go back to normal after I returned. I kept having disturbing thoughts on how I must never leave him again. My concentration while shielding him reached an all-time high. I did not take any of the breaks that we were usually entitled to at certain times, when the level of bad activity hits a low. Nor did I sleep well… which caused many of my feathers to fall off due to neglect and ill health. What a mess I must have looked. SA kept looking at me worriedly… and I was totally oblivious to his concern.

    Such was the way I spent most of me and Zell's growing years (yes, dishevelled appearance and all)… looking after my Master and indulging in a sense of satisfaction as he grew better and better everyday. He was definitely cut out to be an ally all the way, let me tell you! I even have a secret wish that he would be the main protagonist, but hey, I'm not the one who decides such things. I just can't imagine him as a bad character, can you? Unless he were to be possessed by an evil spirit, but I made sure THAT will never happen.

    Fast forward to the near past… where Zell had become a SeeD.

                             * * * * * * *  * * * * * * * YAY * * * * * * *  * * * * * * *  

     Place: Event Hall where The Graduation Ball was held (was that the place? Couldn't really remember. Must be getting old.)

     Zell had just finished talking to Squall about them being SeeDs and all… and after having politely but hastily declined Selphie's invitation to join the Garden Festival, he walks with a glass of champagne in his hand towards the Buffet Table. 

    _Damn it! I'm just so proud of my Master! He looks really handsome in his SeeD uniform. Why oh why does this bother me so much? I'm sweating buckets just looking at him! If only I could have a dance with him! Hmm… that's a nice song! "Eyes on Me" by Julia Heartilly. Groan… why am I thinking of such things?_

I fretted endlessly over my inappropriate thoughts. Luckily there were no watchful eyes from SA to take note of my uncomfortable expressions. His Master did not qualify as SeeD… what a shame. I mean it! I do! I really feel regret for him. Seifer, not SA.

    Zell starts to stuff his mouth with hotdogs, humming a hotdog song happily. 

          "Yummy Yummy Hotdogs

          Lemme have 'em Hotdogs

          Every single Day~~~~!!

          And I shall be so happy

          So wondrously happy 

          More than I can say~~~!!"

     "WAHAHAHHAHAHA!" I was shaking uncontrollably and bent over at the waist with laughter, my abdomen aching like Hell. "He's such a comedian! My one and only Master! What would I do without you!"

   Then, my laughter caught in my throat as I mulled over that last question.

_    Indeed. What would I do without him? I have never thought of that. I couldn't bear to think of the impact it would have on me. It is just too heartbreaking to comprehend! Wait! Did I say heartbreaking? Why on Earth would I say that? Something's wrong… very wrong with me!_

  Later… I was to find out what this something was……

                                          @ff8@ff8@ff8@ff8@ff8@ff8@ff8@ff8@

Water lily's words:

Wow…. I never expected reviews to come up so fast. Thanks to you (yes, dear, that's you), I now have the strength to carry on writing. *Joke* Oh, please be assured that this story wouldn't be hanging in the air without continuation, cos it's already finished. I just need to upload it. But I ask a for little patience over the progress… I'm having exams right now in holiday month December… just great. :-/


	4. The cause of it all

 Chapter 4 – The cause of it all.

    Me.

    Huh? You say?

    Me. I'm the cause of it all.

    What all? Read on, and you shall find the answer you seek.

     "Zell's Angel! What's wrong with you these days? You do not heed me when I call out your name! It is only when I scream at the top of my lungs that you merely throw me a sidelong glance! Is there really so much on your mind that you can't even spare me a second's attention?" Seifer's Angel was clearly exasperated with my attitude towards him. If I do not look at him soon, he'll be shaking me like a gambler shakes his dice at the casino.

     "Fine. What is it you desire?" I impatiently turn on my heel and looked at him with an intensive glare.

     "ZA, you've been acting really strange lately, and I'm not the only one who noticed it. Heck… anyone who isn't blind will notice it! Look at you! Your appearance is so run-down, your feathers all but dropping off from your wings! The ones that are left have turned grey from grubbiness! What is the thing that's troubling you so? If you don't mind, you can tell me! After all, haven't we been good friends ever since we were little kids? And haven't I always treated you like a younger sister? What kind of brother would I be if you couldn't turn to me for help when you obviously need it? "

     "I mind, Seifer's Angel. Even if it's true that we share a good relationship, there are times when I'm entitled to my own secrets. And that time is now. I do not want to tell you what it is that troubles me. There? Are you satisfied?" I replied coldly, turning back to my previous position.

_    How can I tell you, if even I do not know what's wrong?_

    He gripped my arm with such a force that I couldn't help gasping at the pain.

     "Like it or not, you will tell me. Don't make me force you, Zell's Angel!"

    A tad surprised at his violence, then a flash of fury.

     "Unhand me, you barbarian! It hurts! Do you not respect my wishes to keep things to myself?"

     "Listen to you! You never speak in proper language unless you're truly feeling down! Is it so hard to share your pain or whatever it is? Even if it were just a little, it would still feel much better than cooping it all inside!"

     "NO! LEAVE ME BE!!!" I shouted and turned around, shutting out every word he said. I simply enclosed myself in an impenetrable glass bubble.

    He looked at me a little while longer, and finally flung his hands in the air. Maybe he was giving up on me. I was infamous for my stubbornness, and he knew it all too well.

    It more or less affected his performance and concentration, I guess. Which was the main reason for Seifer falling under Ultimecia's influence. If he had used all of his powers, there was no reason that Seifer's Angel would lose to Ultimecia!

    I had heard about the news from Squall's Angel… a stone-faced girl much like her Master himself. She was quivering with rage, a little out of character, when she told me about Seifer's Angel. A part of it was directed at Ultimecia, and a part directed at me. There was no secret which Angel she had a liking for.

     "Seifer's Angel was injured so severely… it isn't known if he would survive! And YOU know whose fault it was!" She poked me with the sharp nail of her index finger, causing me to stumble back a little.

    Which was why… I said… I was the cause of it all. Go on, you can hate me. It was fortunate that Squall's Angel did not spread around the cause of SA's injury… or I would have been expelled from the Land of Angels long ago. I suppose that she didn't care too much about the price I should have paid for it. But I did.

I hated myself for a long time.


	5. Revenge on my mind and maybe something e...

 Chapter 5 – Revenge on my mind…and maybe something else?

A/N: Oopsss… now then I realise that I hadn't put up a disclaimer for all of four previous chapters. But you smart guys must know that I don't own FF8 at all… right? If I did… I'd be writing all of this into a game, not as a fic!!! And earn millions of royalties and revenue from it wahahaha. Sigh… simple folks like me can only dream on……

                                              * * *  ** * *  ** * *  ** * *  ** * *  ** * *  **

    I peered with anxious concern at SA's face. Even if I had always disagreed with him, and treated him with rude disregard, he was still my closest friend (Zell doesn't count). In fact, he was the brother I never had. No surprise, considering that we had grown up together since we first stepped into Angel Land.

    He groaned painfully, and opened a reluctant eye.

     "Well, that's a fine sight to wake up to." He grinned at me, even though he mustn't have been feeling too well.

    I tried to grin at him too, only to find a wave of tears threatening to engulf me.

     "What's wrong? So vexed to see me recover?" He teased me after realising that my eyes had turned kind of red.

     "I… I'm sorry." I mumbled, my head kept at a very low position.

     "For what?" He asked in confusion. He really was too sweet… anyone else would have remembered it.

     "For distracting you with my unacceptable behaviour and indirectly causing you to be injured severely; for causing you to lose your Master to that evil Sorceress; and for ignoring you all those times. I didn't mean for this to happen!" I took his hand and held it in both my hands. "I just hate myself for causing it!"

     "It isn't your fault, really." He smiled at me again. His smile, as always, was so warm and kindly. I could almost love him for it.

    "Ultimecia was too powerful. I could not have defeated her even with my full power mode on." He stroked my hair reassuringly.

    "I swear… if I see her again… I will exact a rightful revenge on her!" I declared, my eyes ablaze with rage. _How dare she!_

     "NO!" He shouted suddenly, giving me the fright of my life. "You stay away from her! She's too powerful, maybe even for the Great Lord!"

     "B…but!"  My stubbornness started to creep up on me. However, when SA was determined, no one could ever defy him. His stern gaze made me promise him that I would wipe out the thought of revenge from my mind, completely and absolutely.

    But I've been known to break my promises to him many times. And this time was probably no exception.

_    If she manipulates Seifer this time… there's no telling that she won't do it to my Master the next. I must haunt her down before she makes a move on him! Despicable hag… creeping up on SA like that. I'll make her scream for mercy if it's the last thing I do!_

    Sigh… the dangers of underestimating a despicable hag… I had never learnt until then.

                                                  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: We---ll, as you might have noticed, the past two chapters have been really short. That's because I really didn't know how to break them up into chapters, since I had written one whole big chunk of story when this first came out of my creative processes (gag…. w_hat _creative processes?). This isn't the worst one… the worst one is the seq… oops. *Zips mouth*


	6. That Damned Ultimecia

Chapter 6 – That Damned Ultimecia

A/N: I do not own FF8, and any of its cast for e.g. Zell (sob), Seifer, Quistis, Squall, any other I haven't mentioned yet. But I do own ZA, SA, the Great Lord, and a tower-high pile of textbooks thrown in some dusty corner. No value whatsoever. Thank you (bows).

                                             @*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

    Place: Zell's Dorm at Balamb Garden

    Time: At night, when the only sounds heard were the snores of sleeping people and nocturnal insects chirping.

    I stare at my Master silently, my eyes lingering over his handsome features. How peaceful he looked in his sleep. And how it tugs at my heart as I watch his muscular chest rise and fall with every breath taken and exhaled. I could hardly resist the urge to touch his hair, his cheek, and his lips. A strangled sob caught in my throat and I quickly knelt down on the floor, putting a hand to my chest in an attempt to smother it away.

    As if sensing my presence, my Master tossed in his bed, the springs of his mattress creaking at the weight. Then he mumbled incoherently. I could only make out the words hotdog and Ma.

    Well, that at least saved me for a little while from experiencing yet more forbidden feelings. I could only smile at his obsession with hotdogs and sigh at his filialness to his Ma. (Cos it only serves to tell me how good he is.)

    Then, sitting down next to his bed, I started brushing and cleaning my feathers. SA was right. I look a mess. I can't really reach the peak of my powers if I looked in such a way, could I? And tomorrow looms a huge battle. One of the final battles, I believe.

           *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    Fast forward again to the heroes' and heroines' final battle with Ultimecia. The battle party consisted of Zell, Quistis and Squall (in MY order of preference, hah). They had just finished off Ultimecia Griever without so much as breaking out in a sweat, due to the very strong statistics of the party and a rather brilliant attacking strategy. (Imagine 255 Spr Stats for EVERY person… I was smirking all the way.)

_    This is_ _Chicken-feed. _I remember thinking smugly to myself as I continued shielding Zell. One never knows when Ultimecia might plan a sneak attack and force herself into Zell. I know that she's been harbouring that thought for a while, as she keeps eyeing me and the mockery in her eyes just angers me to no end. And then I started harbouring plans for that revenge I had planned a while ago.

     Following soon after that was the starlit background as Ultimecia began Time Compression. Kompression, she had said. Hyne, can't even spell and she wants to take over the World? Dream on.

    The trio fully healed themselves just after the last attack. The impact on them was so little that I've even forgotten what it was… 

    The true form of the evil Sorceress appeared. They started bombarding the hideous one with their limit breaks.

    Meanwhile, I kept thinking of how to sneak an attack at the ugly hag. I had completely forgotten how powerful she was, and how serious the penalty for breaking the rule would be.

    Seifer's Angel, or rather, Quistis' Angel, still keeping an eye on his Lady, spoke in a chilling tone.

     "Thou shalt not interfere in thy Master's battles."

     "Alright, Alright, I hear you, Quistis' Angel. For crying out loud! Isn't it enough that you became her Angel just to guard me like some kind of hound dog? You HAD to interfere in my intentions as well!"

    "Of course I had to. That was one of the reasons I threw myself at this unwelcome job. Do you know how hard it is to guard over a new Lady? I have hardly gotten myself acquainted with her character and mannerisms… and a big battle like this comes up."

     "Speaking of Lady… it's a wonder that Quistis never had an Angel. She's so beautiful, and her heart is kinder than many others I can think of… those Angels must be blind."

    "Hey, you guys! Concentrate on the battle! Can't you be more serious about it?"

    That was Squall's Angel talking. Might have been jealous of my chumminess with QA, but she was probably right.

    Then, my spine turned cold. Was that a smirk I saw from the supposedly dead shell of Ultimecia? Oh Hyne… I have a VERY bad feeling.

    An Angel's instincts were always accurate, even if from a bad one such as myself.

    Immediately after I saw the smirk, Ultimecia started to attack with "Hell's Judgement", where everyone's HP turned to 1.

    Anxious that they were all in critical status, I kept praying that they had enough time to heal.

    Quistis prepared to use a Megalixir, while Squall and Zell got ready for the next round of Limit Break Attacks.

    Something totally unexpected happened. Based on past experience, Ultimecia would have taken quite a while to recover before she could attack again. But my bad feeling was right.

    Without releasing a single breath, she began to cast Apocalypse.

    The thought of my Master dying was something I could not live with. My reflexes, or rather, my wings acting before my brain could, I flew in front and shielded him from the Magic Attack. Something that had never been done before, but I was not about to hesitate just because of that.

    Mercifully… Zell was spared, but only him. He quickly used a Mega-Phoenix, and his team-mates got up from their temporary death. Squall attacked viciously with LionHeart, while Quistis used the Megalixir she had planned to use before.

    Aura was cast again, and they bombarded Ultimecia with their Limit Breaks, ending with Zell's Final Heaven, while she muttered her gibberish about "Reflect on your childhood blah blah blah blah……" I couldn't really recall her exact words, my concentration being centred on the well-being of my Master.

    So what had happened to yours truly? Well, not much, except for a broken wing. Anyway, since the battle had ended, it didn't matter at all.

    Hence began the Time Compression again, this time to return all and sundry to their respective places. I was totally lost, having not been separated from my Master for a very long time since that cell confinement. I wandered around, opening the wrong doors and finally reached a familiar place.

    I found myself standing in the middle of the flower field at the Lighthouse Orphanage… but I could not see my Master. Frantic, I searched and searched for some sign of him.

    A small version of myself flew by. I looked at the direction she was going towards, and whom should I see, but my Master? Only he was just a kid, not the full-blown teenager he had grown into.

    Oh, so I've returned to the first time I saw him. Figures… this must surely be the most important event of my life.

    Looking at my little self choose him as Master, I smiled and nodded in approval at her. She threw a confused look at me, and proceeded to follow him inside the orphanage.

     "Zell's Angel? Where are you? Don't you get lost in some time warp! Return to our time right now!" The familiar voice of Quistis' Angel sounded in my head.

_    Damn it's getting confusing. For the longest time, I've finally gotten used to his choice of Master, and now he changes to Quistis. Oh well, it's not in my position to criticise his actions, being the cause of it._

     "Okay! I'm coming right now! Quit hollering like I'm deaf or something! My brain hurts." I followed the source of his voice, and sure enough, we were back to the proper place and time.

    "Are you feeling alright? I saw what you did just before the battle ended. You gave me the shock of my life, for Hyne's sake!" He placed a hand on my shoulder, while peering at my face to ensure that I wasn't fatally injured or something.

     "Sure I am. Do you really think I'm THAT weak, unable to withstand an Apocalypse attack? C'mon, have more faith in me!" I laughed and punched his shoulder.

     "Looks to me that way. Let's go." He flies towards Quistis and resumed his protection.

    I nodded with a small smile dancing on my lips, and went to my Master.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     "Order in the Court. The rule breaker will now stand before the Great Lord." A poker-faced official announced in the big hall that deals with rule breakers. I'm a regular in this hall, as you would have guessed.

     "Celestine… what do you have to say for yourself?" The Great Lord asked in a tired and annoyed voice. Maybe he was seriously contemplating whether to kick me out of Angel Land. (In Angel Land, we were no longer addressed as whoever's Angel, but by our real names.)

     "I'm sorry, my Lord. I am willing to accept any punishment you think appropriate." I knelt before him and bowed my head, awaiting his verdict.

     "Do you not wish to explain why you broke the rule? I might consider giving a lighter sentence, or maybe even lifting it if that is what seems fair." He asked again, this time with concern lacing his voice.

    I knew that the Great Lord takes special care of me, the reason of which I do not know. But I shook my head. I actually shook my head at a chance of defending myself!

     "Fine, if that's what you want. I shall sentence you to one month of solitary confinement in the cell."

     "Thank you, my Lord." I bowed again and performed a gesture of acceptance of the sentence.

     "Wait, my Lord! Hear me out! I have something to say about this particular incident!" A voice echoed around the hall before I could even take a step towards the exit.

     "Ah.  Damien. I was hoping you would appear and give me a different side of the story. This stubborn girl here……" he paused, pointing his staff at me, "…just refuses to tell me."

     "May I begin? My Lord?"

    The Great Lord nods, gesturing for Damien to continue.

     "Celestine had broken the rule of interfering with her Master's battle only because he was very close to dying in the hands of Ultimecia. If I recall correctly, concessions could be made to the rules if they were broken for the sole purpose of protection."

     "Ah. Just as I suspected." The Great Lord looked at me quizzically. "Why did you not tell me about this, then? Did you want to be punished? Anyway, I am lifting your sentence, or it would have seemed that the Court rules without seeing the impartial truth. Dismissed."

     "But…" I started to protest, only to be cut off by a look on the Great Lord's face that seemed to forbid any disobedience of his orders.

    I glared at Damien.

     "Wait until we're outside, and I'll let you face my wrath! You meddlesome Angel!" I whispered fiercely.

     "Say what? I couldn't quite catch your words. Do you mind running it by me again?"

    I shook my head and flew out of Angel Land in a great hurry, thinking that I did not want to see him ever again. But that's a bit tough, cos his Lady was my Master's good friend and battle companion! 

    What have I done to deserve this?

                                            ~~~~~~***********~~~~~~

A/N: Good… at last, a chapter of respectable length.


	7. A Broken Wing

Chapter 7 – A broken wing.

A/N: The mother of all chapters…heh.

                                                             *  *  *  *  *  *  *

    Nobody noticed it, but only because I tried to mend it with a little Scotch-tape and Super-Glue. Just kidding. I had created an illusion that it was good as new, but this takes a lot of energy. My face is starting to show the toll it has taken on my spirit.

     "You look positively pallid. What's wrong?" Quistis' Angel enquired again. He seemed so fond of asking me what's wrong, when he knows perfectly well that I would have answered nothing.

     "Nothing." Hahaha.

     "Well, I can see you're lying again. I would have thought that you lie more than you speak the truth! Spit it out, or you will be forced to!" He started tickling me at the side.

    But I had become immune to his tickling attacks. Hey, I've had more than ten years to perfect my defence of such repetitive attacks.

     "It doesn't work, you idiot. Now don't distract me. You know how intense my job is.

     "There goes your 'No one can help me, only I can know" attitude again! What would it take for you to just let on a little clue?" He still refuses to give it up! Stubborn pain-in-the-neck!

     "Okay! I'm having PMS! Are you happy now?" I made a face at him. Usually this kind of stuff would make guys turn into a tomato, so it might be worth a try.

     "Hah! Thought you had me fooled, did you? How can Angels suffer from PMS?"

     "Darn it! Go away! I'm just in a bad mood, and that's that!" I shouted and sealed myself up again.

    He shook his head at me. But he didn't lose his concentration like before because my wings were still intact, or so he thought. Quistis wasn't an easy target for manipulation anyway.

    The wings of an Angel are crucially important to her/him. It reflects the health, spiritually and physically, of its owner.

      *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     "Hey Zell! Yuri! Over here!" A high-pitched female voice shouted out my name. I turned towards that direction only to see Selphie jumping up and down, waving her hand high up in the air.

    Always so full of energy, just like me! I thought with a grin as I advanced towards them with Yuri walking beside me. Yuri who? She's my new girlfriend… you know… the library girl with a pigtail. The one who gave me the third Combat King magazine?

    Setting down my laden tray of hotdogs and soda, I sat down beside Quistis, while Yuri sat on my left.

     "Hi Zell. We were just talking about what a close call it was, that last battle with Ultimecia." Quistis smiled at me, and then at Yuri, filling us in about the conversation they were having. "Isn't that right, Squall?"

     Squall only nodded silently. At least he didn't say "Whatever….." I thought to myself in amusement, and let out a small chuckle. 

    _Damn I'm so funny…_

And someone beside me seemed to laugh too.

     "What? Did I say that out loud?" I asked in shock and glanced around the gang, only to be rewarded with puzzled glances and a blank face from Squall.

     "What's the matter, Zell? Are you alright?" Yuri asked, leaning towards me and feeling my forehead with the back of her hand.

     "Yeah. I'm okay." I grinned at her, catching her hand and holding it in mine. 

     "Anyway… about that battle! You're right, Quisty. I thought we would be singing the K.O. song when Ultemicia attacked us with Apocalypse right after Hell's Judgement! It was a miracle I came out of it surviving, while you two guys fell down dead! I wonder what happened?" I scratched my head, thinking about what had happened a week ago. This had been on my mind for a while, but I was too busy to linger over it. Lately, stuff like the repair of Trabia Garden and helping Timber with its liberalisation had kept us working overtime every day.

     "Well, as long as we're all safe, nothing else matters. Let's just attribute it to the Grace of Hyne!" Rinoa exclaimed, clasping her hands in front of her as she said a prayer of thanks.

   "Thank the Lord!!' The rest of us chorused. Yeah, including Squall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    Nightfall. Again, I am gazing at my Master while he sleeps. This time, he is not alone.

    My heart aches upon seeing them so close. Like it was being slashed repeatedly by a gunblade.

    Kneeling softly by the side of his bed, I did something that I had wanted to for as long as I could remember.

    I caressed his face with my fingers, lingering especially long on his tattoo, his nose, and his lips. My touch is light, so light that it could not possibly feel like anything more than a tiny breath of wind.

    A teardrop falls from my eye onto his cheek, but disappears the moment it comes into contact with his skin.

    I let go of the illusion I had performed over my wing. In its prime, it gleamed in its pristine whiteness. Now, half of the feathers were stained with dark red.

    Unable to bear the sorry sight, I couldn't help but resume the illusion, even though no one else was there to see it.

     "Farewell, my good Master." I whispered. Then I stood up, turned, and prepared to leave the room.

     "Hold on." A voice called out softly. But even so… it still struck a chord of fear in my heart.

_    Is this for real? Or do my ears fool me?_ I turned around gingerly to confirm my fears.

     "I've seen you somewhere before." My Master stares at my face, appearing to try very hard at recalling the reason I had seemed so familiar to him.

     "No… I don't think so. I just stumbled into your room by mistake. I'm leaving now, sorry to have disturbed you."

     "You don't honestly think that I would be deceived by that lame line, do you? How were you supposed to stumble in with the door locked?" His voice was starting to increase volume.

    I glanced at his girlfriend furtively, scared that she would wake up and see another girl in the room.

      "Don't worry about her. She sleeps like a log. Now would you care to explain yourself?" Zell holds my gaze, and softens his voice a tad.

     "It's kind of hard. Just let me go, okay?" I said with a pained expression.

     "No. I want to know if what I had been guessing all along was right. Do you have any idea how weird I was feeling? There was always some presence wherever I am, or whatever I do. You were there at the SeeD Graduation Ball. Someone was laughing at my song; I just knew it. But when I turned around, nobody! And then, this afternoon at the cafeteria, someone was laughing at my inner joke too! Were you able to read my mind, I wonder? Anyway… there were countless incidents like these! I kept thinking that it was my mind playing tricks on me, but apparently it isn't!"

    Yeah, I could read his thoughts, if they were strong enough. I seldom do it though, for I value his privacy greatly.  But sharing a joke or two was okay, I guess.

    He looked at me in anticipation of my answer, his gaze honest and direct.  

    Still silent, I shook my head. Meanwhile, I was starting to shiver, but imperceptibly, such that he did not notice it.

     "…… " He appeared to think for a second, cocking his head to one side, then looking at me, then cocking his head again… you get the picture.

     "Oh!" He exclaimed, finally recalling something. "You're… what's that alphabet… A! you're A, aren't you?"

     "WHAT?" I shouted, shocked at his ability to remember something that happened so far back.

     "The look on your face tells me as much!" He grinned at me.

    Oh. That grin. It was the grin that had melted my heart for all this time I was with him. I could always count on it to cheer me up, and boost my morale whenever I was down.

     "Boy, am I glad that it wasn't a hallucination! Did you know how much the other kids teased me, especially Seifer, when I ran around telling everyone about a friend with wings? They all called me 'Daydreaming Zell", even though it wasn't used as much as the other nickname!"

    I looked at him, shocked again. I had thought that junctioning of GFs would have caused loss of memory… but not all of it? Otherwise how could he have remembered?

    Seeming to read my mind, a curiosity in itself, he answered my unvoiced question.

      "I suppose that it was too unique a memory to be forgotten completely, even with GFs being junctioned.  I mean, most people thought that Angels were non-existent creatures of fairytales and such… and there I was, meeting one of them!" He explained.

     "Right, very good…" I started answering back …then suddenly fell to the ground. My will could no longer support my body into standing, however determined I was

     "Hey, you alright over there? Here, let me get you to the couch." Zell rushed over to my side. A wondrous, yet bittersweet feeling started spreading through my whole being.

     "No, I'm fine. I need to stay still for a little while, that's all." I smiled listlessly at him.

     "Gasp! Your wing is bleeding! You must get help! Do you know how to?" He tried to support me in his arms, but I refused to comply.

     "It's too late now." I shook my head and clutched at his hand.

     "Don't tell me… you had taken that Apocalypse attack for me, hadn't you? I had guessed as much, too! Or I couldn't have survived it!" His amazingly beautiful eyes were filled with regret.

     "Don't be silly. I just happened to be in the way. I was too pissed off at Ultimecia for harming my friend, and for smirking at me. Plus she was such an ugly hag I couldn't resist marring her plans." I said, laughing quietly at my own words while trying hard to ignore the pain that started at the wing and spread through the whole body. Heck, it was tearing me apart, and I was helpless to stop it.

     "You're funny. But nope, I'm not fooled. You must tell me what I can do to help you! You mustn't give up hope yet!" He wiped at my brow, which was drenched in cold sweat as my lips turned white from lack of blood.

    I shake my head for the yet another time (how many times already, I'm tired of recalling) and stared at the ceiling with glazed eyes.

     "This is the way I want it. Now that you have found someone to take care of you, and now that you have grown into a fine young man capable of protecting himself from evil influences, my assignment is soon to reach the end. But I doubt that I will be able to protect other Masters the way I did with you. So… just let me go, okay?" I stroked his golden hair lovingly, enjoying the silken feel for the first and most definitely, final time.

    Those words I had said to him… they were probably true, even if I weren't in this dying state. I simply couldn't stand to see him with another girl any longer without going crazy. Perhaps… this was the best way it could ever have ended.   

    Tears started falling from his eyes. My brow creased. I do not want to see him unhappy. I wipe them away with my fingers.

     "I have gotten so used to, and so comfortable with your presence! Even if we never did get to meet or talk, I still thought that there was always someone there who protects me. I felt loved. Don't go!" No matter how much I wipe, they still kept falling.

     "But there's someone else now. I can't stay with you forever. I know she will take good care of you… which is why I am contented to leave you in her hands."

    I acutely felt the draining of my life force. Time to say goodbye.

     "Farewell, my Master."

     "No! Wait!"

     "Take care. And take good care of her too." My hand reached up to take his hand. He clutched it hard to his chest.

     "I l…ove y…ou…" I barely managed to whisper these out, and then all turned cold and black.

    I have finished my story. I have to go now. Farewell to you too.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     A thin, hairline crack appears suddenly on my Lady's mirror. The sound was small, but I caught it, nevertheless.

    A sense of great loss comes over me. It is puzzling, for I could not make out the source for it.

    A few of my silvery feathers started falling to the ground. 

_    Something's really weird today._

    Suspecting the worse, I immediately call out Zell's Angel in my mind.

    No answer. Could it be…?

    Desperate, I quickly flew to the window of Zells' room. To my unimaginable horror, I saw him sobbing and holding what looked like his Angel's body, which was slowly and surely breaking down into glittery particles.

    Finally, it all crystallised into a small midnight-blue sapphire, oddly looking like the shape of a teardrop.

    Zell clutched it tightly in his palm, as if his life depended on it.

    Behind him, his girlfriend groaned, opened her eye a little and sat up in his bed.

     "Zell, what's wrong? Why are you sobbing like that?"

     "Uh…n…nothing. Yuri. Just a bad dream." He wiped at his eyes while stealthily slipping the sapphire into the pocket of his shorts.

     "Okay… let me hold you then. It wouldn't be so bad." His girl smiled, beckoning him to her side. They fell asleep closely entwined in each other's embrace, Zell still sniffling a little.

    My mind turns blank.

    I want to scream, but no voice belongs to me. Mine seemed to have abandoned me.

    Whywhywhywhywhy? I wanted to ask.

    No answer.

    Nothing at all.

_    Not a single warning of this happening. Was I really so difficult to trust?_

_    She will never know of my feelings for her. NEVER! Hyne… why did you do this to me?!! I have been a rule-abiding, kind-hearted Angel all my life. And this is the result I get? Why should I work for you anymore?_

Behind him, the silvery wings start to darken, feather by feather…

A Dark Angel was born.

Who will it be at the receiving end of his wrath?

Only Hyne knows.

THE END

                                           ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Author's Notes: I can't believe it myself… I actually uploaded _four_ freakin' chapters at one go? Praise me for being a good lily, someone! And yes, there will be a sequel. In fact, there is the first chapter staring you in the eye!

Another thing, the following are some people I would like to thank very sincerely.

Cherry6124

leelee

Jasin

Thank you for your wonderful reviews. It will etch a deep impression in my mind as the first few reviews I've had in my life as fanfic writer (providing I'm good enough to be called one :-/ )…


End file.
